


No title

by iketsu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genhan, Genzo - Freeform, M/M, Shimadacest, 源藏 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iketsu/pseuds/iketsu
Summary: #CP：源藏#還沒發動就拋錨的車。#設定奇怪，源氏獲救卻遭混血成魔族。#大概是萬聖節奇怪的腦洞(。)，耐何不會寫文所以表現不出自己想表達的東西......打架打到滾床單和好什麼的（。#源氏是天使真的。





	No title

　　島田家的道場空曠昏晦，月光透不進這一室混濁，反而像被浸染上鮮紅般，滲出一股子血味。

　　島田的前家主被死死摁在榻榻米上，對方下了狠手，幾乎將整個人的重量都壓在他身上，這讓半藏感覺肺裡的空氣都要被一併被擠出體外。

　　此前高強度的搏鬥耗盡了男人的體力，他形容狼狽地趴伏在地上喘著粗氣，裸露在外的皮膚傷痕交錯，左肋下一道長且深的刀傷尤為嚴重，猩紅的血液染了一地，但惡鬼的自癒能力始終拉扯著不讓他陷入瀕死的境地。

　　對方似乎也熟知這一點，在制伏半藏上絲毫不留餘地，熟悉的體術、師出同門的刀法讓後者一陣錯愕恍惚，瞬間的遲滯便讓男人陷入無可挽回的頹勢。

　　半藏在發出一聲難以置信的短促痛哼後就一直緘默不語，微光下佔據視線的那抹綠十分刺眼，太過相似的特徵層層疊疊堆砌成堅硬鋒銳的翎羽，切割開本就從未癒合過的創口，深重的情感與悔恨噴湧而出纏縛住兩鬢霜白的男人，黏稠地令人無法呼吸。

　　桎梏著半藏的男人豪不在意前者的異狀，抑或是樂見其成。他伏低頭顱將唇貼近半藏的左耳，伴隨呼吸吐出的卻不是愛語：「怎麼了半藏，認不出我了嗎？」

　　與其近乎殘忍的行徑相左，男人的聲線輕快張揚，似乎時刻都帶著笑意，就跟記憶中的那人一樣。

　　半藏的瞳孔瞬間緊縮，不……不！就算再多重合，對方那對不屬於島田家、螺旋彎曲的長犄角就是一記熱辣的耳光，生生打散所有不該有的念想。  
　　──他不是我的源氏。

　　喉間發出憤怒的低吼，男人猶如被觸及逆鱗的龍般劇烈掙扎起來，深藍火焰自左臂紋身處湧出，和著鮮血交織成怒張的巨龍，舞著爪牙欲要擇人而噬。

　　男人驀地用手扣住半藏左臂，利長的指甲沒入皮肉，青綠龍焰翻滾纏絞住半藏的，輕而易舉便再次制伏住突然暴起的男人。  
　　「你還想再殺我一次嗎？」

　　見半藏的龍焰熄滅，源氏也收起了自己的，但他接下來的舉動卻讓原本單純的壓制瞬間變了味。施力將男人翻過身，在男人驚愕的目光中開始撕扯對方的衣物，「對你真是無法手下留情啊，哥哥。」

　　「不……不可能……」半藏難以置信地搖頭，但眼前的眉眼是如此熟悉，熟悉得令他開始疼痛，「我弟弟已經死了，被我親手……」

　　「是的，但我又活過來了。」綠髮的魔族低頭啃咬身下人肩頸交接處的肌膚，留下串串過往他一直想卻忍著不敢印上的紅痕齒印，「好好看著我，你在逃避什麼？」  
　　半藏再度陷入沉默，明顯的事實使他思緒混亂，自稱胞弟的男人現下的行為更是讓他難以理解。一時間的脫力讓推拒猶如邀請，但源氏能從男人的神情中清楚地讀到對自己的否定。

　　這使源氏的動作越發狠戾，指爪嵌進半藏傷口帶出更多鮮血，後者痛苦的悶哼猶如引信點燃了源氏內心深層的暴虐。男人將自己卡進半藏雙腿間，以鋒利的話語及強硬的愛撫刺激著自己的胞兄。

　　半藏渾身肌肉緊繃，困獸般一次次蓄力反抗讓兩人再度陷入角力，較年長者彷彿不知疼痛，任傷口橫陳鮮血淋漓，混雜兩人汗水交織成殘酷的圖騰。

　　當他再次以趴伏的姿態被按倒在地時，身上的衣物早已殘破不堪，對方的手指正藉著鮮血體液進出自己本不該容納其他異物的甬道，半藏張了張嘴，爾後更加用力地咬合住了牙關。

　　魔族見狀嗤笑了一聲，埋在男人體內的手指惡意地攪動出淫靡的水聲，「都這個樣子了，還沒認清現實嗎？半藏。」

　　說罷源氏再不言語，抽出自己的手指，取而代之的是更為堅硬碩大的東西。

　　半藏瞬間瞠大了雙眼，呼吸凝滯發出一聲短促的嗚咽，感覺有什麼隨著被撐開的腸壁一同碎裂崩塌，直至蕩然無存。男人仰頭弓起身體，脖頸至腰線繃出優美的弧度，指爪痙攣著在地面摳挖出道道劃痕，掙扎著想抽身卻被死死扣住腰部，粗暴地操進更深處。

 

　　這場強制性的交合一直在持續，除了滿室的肉體撞擊聲及施暴者偶爾的喘息外，被施暴者猶如死一般寂靜，又或者在某種意義上他真的死了。

　　身體隨著對方兇狠的頂弄顛簸，半藏的意識也在浮沉。自稱胞弟的男人似乎對姿勢變換樂此不疲，在一次被對方就著相連的狀態翻過身摟進懷裡時，半藏感覺到男人的手掌貼上了自己的臉，沿著汗濕的肌膚緩慢往脖頸摩挲而下。

　　溫和不帶情慾的舉動甚至讓人產生幾分依戀繾綣的錯覺，半藏不由睜開渙散的雙眸望向男人，映入眼簾的神情卻是出人意料的沉鬱。

　　綠髮的魔族此刻眉目糾結低垂，滑過眼角的汗水襯托他瞳孔微光像是真的在哭泣般令人動容。

　　——彷彿他現下施加在半藏身上的，令他自己比對方更痛苦。

　　「我以為只要打敗你，你就會正視我。」源氏停下動作，收攏雙臂將自己的頭顱埋進半藏懷裡。低沉的聲音自懷中傳來，細碎的震顫讓半藏感覺心口處微微發麻：「為什麼你就是不願意相信我已經回到你身邊了？」

　　他從男人的低語中感受到了直白的情緒，如同做錯事的孩子般委屈低落，如同逝去時光中的那名少年……別無二致。  
　　他的弟弟總是這樣，幸他所幸，痛他所痛。

 

　　半藏閉了閉眼，緩緩吐出一口氣，這次他主動伸手抱住了面前的男人。

　　──是了，他怎麼可能不是我的源氏。

 

-Fin.


End file.
